1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cosmetic composition, especially a facial toner, with unusual visual aesthetics.
2. The Related Art
Most cosmetic liquid compositions are single phase formulations. Even when these liquids are combinations of oil and water, substantial efforts are directed at providing an emulsion wherein the components do not separate from one another. By contrast, the art has viewed two-phase systems as being aesthetically and functionally deficient. Normally emulsifiers and coupling agents are formulated into the oil and water formulation to ensure stable emulsification.
Illustrative of the prejudice against separation of phases are U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,815 (Faryniarz et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,443,817 (Zimmerman et al.). These documents describe sprayable cosmetic compositions in a clear bottle wherein great effort is applied to achieve a single-phase fluid despite the presence of a propellant system which is difficulty miscible with the aqueous cleansing concentrate.
New product forms are constantly being sought. These forms should have visual characteristics so they can be distinguished from competitive products. These should be elegant in their physical presentation while effective in their performance activity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cosmetic composition, especially a toner, with a strikingly different visual format.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a clear cosmetic composition, especially a toner, in a clear container.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic composition that beyond aesthetic appeal also functions to clean and serves as an astringent when applied to facial areas.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the description and examples which follow.